wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior talents
Overview While all Warriors learn the basic skills, many pick different areas of expertise in which to go further. From the howling barbarian to the refined fencer, the stalwart guardsman to the brutal mercenary, all these fighters start from the same basic mold, but soon learn to specialise, to pick out and develop those areas that are useful to them, and ignore those that are not. The result is a unique and finely-honed professional, capable of everything expected of a Warrior, but outstanding in their chosen area, be it lightning assaults, siege defence, wandering law enforcement and pest extermination or effective escort. Talent points become available to the Warrior at level 10, and one point is granted per level from then onward, to a maximum of 51. These can be used immediately, without a visit to the Trainer, or kept indefinitely until a good talent strategy has been worked out. This allows the Warrior to pick areas of their trade that they do often, or enjoy, and become even more proficient at them. Talents should be thought of as bonuses, rather than being required for any given Warrior role, and good equipment and skillful use of the standard abilities is usually more important to get right. Burning Crusade Expansion Burning Crusade Warrior talent preview calculator Talents Tables Warriors train in three schools of war; Fury, Arms, and Protection. Fury The art of the Berserker. Fury disciplines focus on the sheer ferocity of combat, harnessing the beast within all Warriors, and putting it to deadly purpose. Fury Talents are primarily offensive in nature and revolve around causing as much damage as possible, no matter the cost. Fury talents tend toward the soloing Warrior, or Warriors who mainly act in an assist role. Fast dual-wielding Warriors in particular benefit from Fury Talents. Arms The art of the Soldier. Arms disciplines focus primarily on the tools of the trade, the weapons themselves, teaching the Warrior how to make a sword, axe or mace, as much a part of themselves as the arm that wields it. Arms talents are generally balanced between offensive and defensive styles, and contain many specific weapon specialisations. Arms talents tend to be useful for all Warriors, containing much that helps with soloing or main tank work. Slow two-handed weapons often benefit the most from Arms talents, although most weapon specialisations can be found in this tree. Protection The art of the Bodyguard. Protection disciplines focus on helping the Warrior cope with damage, and keep safe others in their charge, allowing the Warrior to become a steadfast rock upon which a group can depend. Protection talents are mainly defensive in nature; effective shield use, greater control of battle flow and various abilities to help keep others from harm. Protection talents are generally very useful for Main Tank group work, allowing the Warrior to put up with more punishment than otherwise possible. This does come at a cost however, and the Protection Warrior is generally slower to make longterm progress when soloing as a result. Protection talents normally help shield-users the most. Talent Choices While all Warriors can buy all of the standard abilities, Talents force the Warrior to make choices, as there are not enough points for everything. Naturally, this leads to great debate on which are better than others. Also, the class talent trees are something Blizzard tend to review and revise quite often, so 'the perfect build' can change often. The Offical Warrior Forum is a good place to look for general opinion, and precise builds: Official World of Warcraft Warrior Forum See also: * [http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=L Warrior Talent Calculator at Wowhead] * Warrior Talents calculator at the Official site * Warrior Talent Calculator at Panda Hideout * Warrior Talent Calculator at merciless-gilde.com However, there is always the option of Respecing if you end up with something that doesn't suit you. Visit the Warrior Trainer for this option, which will allow you to respend your points from scratch, for a cash fee. Some additional thoughts: General Talent Advice Initially, the talent trees can seem rather bewildering, but choosing how to spend your points is easier than it might seem. The talents are laid out in obvious 'Tiers' within each tree, and usually, a certain number of points will have to be spent in each tier to access the next tier down. e.g: To gain access to Tier 2 of Protection, at least five points will need to be spent on either Shield Specialization or Anticipation, or a combination of both. This means a choice between only two different talents. Examine each and decide which is best for you. To get the most effect out of a chosen talent, it is usually best to buy as many ranks in it as available, 3/3, 4/4, 5/5, etc. A good strategy to create a Talent Build is to look at the three 'end talents'; Mortal Strike, Shield Slam and Bloodthirst, pick one, and then work backwards through the requirements, picking the most useful intermediate steps as you go. This will take about 30 points; the rest can then be used to pick out particularly useful other skills from different trees, or enhance existing effects in the main tree. The "best" talents An overview of talent builds and a short list of useful talents can be found at the Talents Build Guide. Go to Warrior Go to Classes Category:Warriors Category:Talents